Beautiful disater
by J.ShellyReed
Summary: Bella and her adoptive sister are very different in more ways then one but the biggest it who the fall in love with. Full summery as chapter 1 BXEd JBXEl rated T may change if i decide to throw in a few lemons. Chapter two is redone and longer
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok I was cleaning and I got this idea for a fan fic I want to know what you guys think because if you don't like it I will take it off so please, please, please read and review even if it's a flame._

Summery

Elisabeth Smith had always been different from her older adoptive sister Isabella Swan in every way. She was tall beautiful and confident, her red hair fell in light curls down her back and her eyes were a captivating sea green wile Isabella was tall average and self-conscious Her brown hair fell in waves down her back and he eyes were a dark chocolate brown but that was on the outside. Elisabeth was screaming on the inside the memories of her family and their death haunted her wile Isabella had her family. Her mother was happily married to Phil her step father and her and her father were very close but so was Elizabeth. But what happens when Renee and Phil are killed in a crash and both Isabella and Elisabeth were sent to live with Charlie Isabella's father. Will the strange Cullen family turn out to be why Elisabeth has fallen for there enemy Jacob Black or is there another reason?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok so here is the first chapter because so many people actually liked the story. This chapter is going to start as a dream so it will be in italics and in Elisabeth's pov and in third person it will switch to the way I usually write after the dream_

Chapter1: Screams

Elisabeth POV

_They were standing outside for her party she was a very happy five year old. Her brothers had given her the Barbie she wanted and her parents gave her all the cloths she had wanted. Her party was going great then __they__ cam. "Mommy who are they?" she asked her mother confused as the short make with jet black hair almost translucent skin and blood red eyes stepped forward and smirked. _

"_Why we have come to collect you my dear." He said and she stood behind her mommy frightened of the look of lust and what looked like hunger in his haunting eyes. "Y-you can't have her." Her mommy said and with that the people behind the man came forward. _

"_I'm so very sorry to here that, Marcus grab the girl." He said and a tall man with long jet black hair grabbed her from behind. _

"_Mommy help me please mommy." She cried looking into her mother's topaz eyes but suddenly a woman came from nowhere and tore her mommy to pieces and throwing a mach on her. Then one by one her family was killed the same way. After her family was dead they ran carrying her._

_The night wind felt cold against her wet face she knew she had to do something so as soon as they were near one of her friend's houses she kicked out of the man named Marcus's arms and rolled to her friend's house and started screaming. The group couldn't risk being exposed so they ran. _

_A/N: Ok so I decided to leave the first chapter as just the dream so I could let you guys think but because this chapter is so short I will update as soon as possible and I will make chapter two longer but for now here you go._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so no one is reviewing I thin k I might be ending my stories I will give it three more days but if I do not get reviews I will be ending both stories sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Ok so yay I am continuing with this story I have to thank xxiamemmaxx and Terry's random ninja tea tree for reviewing. This chapter will be longer because of the shortness of my first chapter._

Chapter2: New Town Old Enemies

_Elisabeth's POV_

I could hear the annoying beeping of the heart rate monitor and the whispers of whoever was in the room. I then remembered. Renee and Phil had been brining me home from dance when I saw the bright lights and heard the screams.

I shot open my eyes to see my adoptive sister Isabella –though I knew her as Bella- and her father Charlie sitting there talking. I decided to listen to what they were saying instead of letting them know I was awake.

"Dad we can't let her be sent back to a home she doesn't deserve that and besides we were starting to become friends." She said and it made me smile slightly. "I know Bells but," "Dad please she really deserves a family." "Ok Bells but only because she has no where else to go." It was time to wake up again. I sat up in bed and looked around trying to figure out what was going on when the doctor came in.

"Well Elisabeth you will be free to go but do you have any questions for me first?" He said and I knew I was being stupid to ask him because of Bella and Charlie's conversation but I just had to know. "Umm doctor when happened to Renee and Phil?" I asked and everyone looked sad and Charlie came over sat next to me and took my hand.

"Elizabeth sweetie they died when you were hit I'm sorry." He said and I just looked away. I really am not supposed to have a family

"Well miss. Smith if that's all you may leave in the morning." The doctor said and left the room. "Well I look forward to seeing you with us in Washington." Charlie said as he got up and walked out of the room leaving me with Bella.

"Beth I'm really sorry about Renee and Phil but I promise Charlie is a good person this way you can have a family." She said before hugging me before she left and I smiled sheepishly at her. I knew how this was going to turn out.

The next day I was out and flying to Forks I didn't even want to know what I was going to have to deal with but I knew deep down inside it was going to tare me apart even more then I already was.

"Ok are you guys ready to go to school?" Charlie asked as me and Bella came down for breakfast the next morning. "Yeah." We said at the same time and left out the door for Forks High School.

The whole day was just plain uneventful until lunch at least. When we were sitting down with Bella's new found friends and I was looking around the cafeteria when I saw _them_ the one with bronze hair looked at me and I glared at those topaz eyes once again my past was coming back to haunt me. I got up and ran to my car as fast as I could without killing myself; I just had to get away from


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ok so yay I am continuing with this story I have to thank xxiamemmaxx and Terry's random ninja tea tree for reviewing. This chapter will be longer because of the shortness of my first chapter. Ok so this basically the chapter I posted last time with an addition because it wouldn't long enough to be a full chapter and I got a review telling me some of the chapter was cut off so here we go again with chapter 2 _

Chapter2: New Town Old Enemies and New love?

_Elisabeth's POV_

I could hear the annoying beeping of the heart rate monitor and the whispers of whoever was in the room. I then remembered. Renee and Phil had been brining me home from dance when I saw the bright lights and heard the screams.

I shot open my eyes to see my adoptive sister Isabella –though I knew her as Bella- and her father Charlie sitting there talking. I decided to listen to what they were saying instead of letting them know I was awake.

"Dad we can't let her be sent back to a home she doesn't deserve that and besides we were starting to become friends." She said and it made me smile slightly. "I know Bells but," "Dad please she really deserves a family." "Ok Bells but only because she has no where else to go." It was time to wake up again. I sat up in bed and looked around trying to figure out what was going on when the doctor came in.

"Well Elisabeth you will be free to go but do you have any questions for me first?" He said and I knew I was being stupid to ask him because of Bella and Charlie's conversation but I just had to know. "Umm doctor when happened to Renee and Phil?" I asked and everyone looked sad and Charlie came over sat next to me and took my hand.

"Elizabeth sweetie they died when you were hit I'm sorry." He said and I just looked away. I really am not supposed to have a family

"Well miss. Smith if that's all you may leave in the morning." The doctor said and left the room. "Well I look forward to seeing you with us in Washington." Charlie said as he got up and walked out of the room leaving me with Bella.

"Beth I'm really sorry about Renee and Phil but I promise Charlie is a good person this way you can have a family." She said before hugging me before she left and I smiled sheepishly at her. I knew how this was going to turn out.

The next day I was out and flying to Forks I didn't even want to know what I was going to have to deal with but I knew deep down inside it was going to tare me apart even more then I already was.

"Ok are you guys ready to go to school?" Charlie asked as me and Bella came down for breakfast the next morning. "Yeah." We said at the same time and left out the door for Forks High School.

The whole day was just plain uneventful until lunch at least. When we were sitting down with Bella's new found friends and I was looking around the cafeteria when I saw _them_ the one with bronze hair looked at me and I glared at those topaz eyes once again my past was coming back to haunt me. I got up and ran to my car as fast as I could without killing myself; I just had to get away from the school and _them_ if I didn't there sure to be a problem I knew it but only because there was something very familiar about the bronze haired boy I just couldn't tell what it was.

I drove away from the school in a hurry but not really knowing exactly where I was going so I turned on my i-pod and I was surprised to here the song that was playing because that was exactly what I felt before the accident.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_[Chorus__  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling  
_[Chorus__  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by  
_[Chorus__  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

I sang along with it quietly as the tears rolled down my cheeks when I saw a sign that said "first beach 1 mile". I had never been here before so I had never seen first beach but always wanted to go because Bella was always talking about it.

_B POV_

When Elizabeth saw them she ran but it did seem to be out of fear it seemed she was angry but I didn't have time to worry about that because it was time for biology and Edward Cullen had the only empty seat next to him.

As soon as I sat next to him his whole body became rigged and his hands balled up into fists. I couldn't believe that he had that reaction could he hate me after only seeing me. That thought brought me back to Elisabeth I had expected her to text me by now (A/N: Yes Bella has a cell phone Phil and Renee were very nice so both her and Elisabeth have them. On with the story.)

Class was slow and Edward didn't leave his rigged pose he was on until the bell rang when he sprinted from the room which confused me. As I was walking from class my phone vibrated.

_Hey Bell listen I am at first beach I just needed to get away from the school for a wile I will be home probably around the time Charlie gets home so don't wait up for me pls thanx bye._

I rolled my eyes. "I knew something was up with her I guess I will find out later.

_Elisabeth's POV_

I was sitting on the waters edge when I heard what sounded like footsteps behind me. I turned fast to see a tall man with short hair and no shirt on. I jumped up seeing the very angry look on his face thinking this beach was privet property. "What the hell are you doing here bloodsucker?" The man asked and then four more guys stepped out from behind him but the one that caught my eye was the one who looked like he was the youngest. He was very good looking. (A/N: Yes I am jumping ahead Jake is already a ware-wolf.) "Excuse me?" I said now registering what was said to me. "I said what the hell are you doing here blood," "Sam I don't think she is one." The boy I had been looking at said to the man in front with a smile on his face as he walked up to me with his hand outstretched.

"I'm Jacob Black but you can call me Jake." He said smiling his beautiful smile at me. Maybe this wont be so bad after all. "I'm Elisabeth Smith I just moved here with my new adoptive father Charlie swan." I said hoping hat would shine some light as to who I was and the other boys in the group visibly relaxed and stepped forward.

"I am so very sorry for the misunderstanding Elisabeth," "You can call me Lizzy." I said and held back a few tears as I said it because that's what my mom used to call me. Go did I miss her right now. "So Lizzy what brings you to first beach?" Jake asked me as we all went to a driftwood log and sat down.

I paused a bit before I answered I could see it _"Oh I ran into some vampires at school and one of them was very familiar and I just couldn't take it."_ That would definitely scream insanity. "I just thought I saw something from when I was little an it really made me think of my mother." I said instantly regretting it because as soon as I thought of her again the tears I had been holding in came out. "Lizzy are you ok?" Jake asked and I realized we were alone. "Where did everyone else go?" I asked him and he smiled at me

"They had to go back to what they were doing so do you want to talk about it." He said wiping my tears away.

_A/N: Ok so there is the next chapter will be up later today I just wanted to get this one up first._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Ok so here is chapter three there will be a date with Jake and Elisabeth and Bella will find out about who the Cullen's really are._

Chapter3: The difference between you and me

_Elisabeth's POV_

I drove away from the school in a hurry but not really knowing exactly where I was going so I turned on my i-pod and I was surprised to here the song that was playing because that was exactly what I felt before the accident.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_[Chorus__  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling  
_[Chorus__  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by  
_[Chorus__  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

I sang along with it quietly as the tears rolled down my cheeks when I saw a sign that said "first beach 1 mile". I had never been here before so I had never seen first beach but always wanted to go because Bella was always talking about it.

_B POV_

When Elizabeth saw them she ran but it did seem to be out of fear it seemed she was angry but I didn't have time to worry about that because it was time for biology and Edward Cullen had the only empty seat next to him.

As soon as I sat next to him his whole body became rigged and his hands balled up into fists. I couldn't believe that he had that reaction could he hate me after only seeing me. That thought brought me back to Elisabeth I had expected her to text me by now (A/N: Yes Bella has a cell phone Phil and Renee were very nice so both her and Elisabeth have them. On with the story.)

Class was slow and Edward didn't leave his rigged pose he was on until the bell rang when he sprinted from the room which confused me. As I was walking from class my phone vibrated.

_Hey Bell listen I am at first beach I just needed to get away from the school for a wile I will be home probably around the time Charlie gets home so don't wait up for me pls thanx bye._

I rolled my eyes. "I knew something was up with her I guess I will find out later.

_Elisabeth's POV_

I was sitting on the waters edge when I heard what sounded like footsteps behind me. I turned fast to see a tall man with short hair and no shirt on. I jumped up seeing the very angry look on his face thinking this beach was privet property. "What the hell are you doing here bloodsucker?" The man asked and then four more guys stepped out from behind him but the one that caught my eye was the one who looked like he was the youngest. He was very good looking. (A/N: Yes I am jumping ahead Jake is already a ware-wolf.) "Excuse me?" I said now registering what was said to me. "I said what the hell are you doing here blood," "Sam I don't think she is one." The boy I had been looking at said to the man in front with a smile on his face as he walked up to me with his hand outstretched.

"I'm Jacob Black but you can call me Jake." He said smiling his beautiful smile at me. Maybe this wont be so bad after all. "I'm Elisabeth Smith I just moved here with my new adoptive father Charlie swan." I said hoping hat would shine some light as to who I was and the other boys in the group visibly relaxed and stepped forward.

"I am so very sorry for the misunderstanding Elisabeth," "You can call me Lizzy." I said and held back a few tears as I said it because that's what my mom used to call me. Go did I miss her right now. "So Lizzy what brings you to first beach?" Jake asked me as we all went to a driftwood log and sat down.

I paused a bit before I answered I could see it _"Oh I ran into some vampires at school and one of them was very familiar and I just couldn't take it."_ That would definitely scream insanity. "I just thought I saw something from when I was little and it really made me think of my mother." I said instantly regretting it because as soon as I thought of her again the tears I had been holding in came out. "Lizzy are you ok?" Jake asked and I realized we were alone. "Where did everyone else go?" I asked him and he smiled at me

"They had to go back to what they were doing so do you want to talk about it." He said wiping my tears away. I smiled up at Jake when he asked me if I wanted to talk about it but I wasn't sure what to say.

"You know what how bought Friday night I take you out?" he said smiling at me. "That would be nice thank you." I said and he walked me to my car. "Umm Here is my cell phone number." I said writing it down on a paper I found in my glove box.

"Thanks see you Friday." He said walking off and leaving me to drive home with the thought in my head of the afternoons events. When I got home Bella was eating a sandwich. "Where's Charlie?" I asked putting my stuff inside the closet by the door and going into the kitchen to make myself my own sandwich.

"He had to work late, so what where you doing at first beach?" She asked after she finished her bite I took a bite of mine before answering. "I had to clear my head and then I met some guys from the reservation." I said and she looked shocked "Really well we got a call from Charlie's friend's son and he wanted to know if you wanted to go out with him and the rest of the guys tomorrow after school." She said looking at me curiously.

I called Jake back and accepted and told him I would meet him at first beach so I could fallow him to his house and Bella just stared at me in shock. "See Bella that's the difference between you and me I'm not afraid to go after what I want." I said walking to my room to get ready for bed and to choose my outfit for tomorrow.

_B POV_

Edward wasn't in school the next day and Elisabeth was being weird again. I made a mental note to ask her about that later when I heard someone call my name. "Isabella." The voice called and I turned around to see Edwards sister Alice walking towards me and my sister who became rigged as soon as she saw.

"Hi Isabella I'm Alice Cullen I wanted to know if you and your sister would like to sit with me and my family." She said nicely to me and smiled. "Yes that would be very nice," "I will skip but thanks for the offer." Elisabeth said running to her care again I made a mental note to ask her what was up.

_Elisabeth's POV_

I drove down to first beach knowing that there was no way Jake was there yet and again thinking about the family I never really knew. My family was killed buy the vampires who took me in. As I parked my car a memory came back to me. (A/N: yes I know another interruption I am very sorry but I just wanted to say that the flashback will be in third person now on with the chapter.)

_She was sitting in the room with her new brother when there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be." Her new mom with the now beautiful topaz eyes and when she got the door she was shoved against the wall. "Listen to me right now Areana you had no right to kill that family I should kill you right now," "Mommy who is this man and why is he chocking you?" she cried walking into the hall to see a young man with bronze hair and pitch black eyes that scared her when her daddy came over and pulled her into a hug. "Ellie baby don't worry he is an old friend of daddy's he is only joking around with mommy just go back and play with your brothers." He said before taking the man outside. _

That was two years before my vampire family was taken from me. I had always wondered what Alden had said to the scary guy –as I referred to him- when he brought him outside. I sighed and walked down to the edge of the water and sat down again waiting for Jake.

_A/N: ok so I put the rest of the last chapter up for those of you who didn't read the fixed version of chapter two. I didn't get to put the date or anything I was really planning on other then the small explanation in because it got a little _to long so it will all be in the next chapter I promise. R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Ok so since I can't think of anything for save this love save her life you all get another chapter for this one for every day I do not update that one. I will try to write fast so I can get these chapters up fast but if I don't please don't hate me. Ok so here is chapter 4 I think._

Chapter4: The Lies and the Truth

_B POV_

Sitting with the Cullen's was very difficult there was a constant silence and I never knew what to say but after lunch they invited me back to there house so I accepted with the question in the back of my mind which I asked when we were alone in Alice's room.

"Alice what are you guys it is just so obvious that you aren't human." I said to her. It all happened so fast, I asked her the question and then I was being pinned to the bed but someone very strong and very cold but I could have sworn I saw bronze colored hair. "Edward stop!" I heard someone scream before Edward was ripped from me and slammed into the wall.

I sat on the bed completely shocked and getting ready to run. "Bella are you ok?" The person who was now pinning Edward to the wall asked me but I honestly didn't know what to say and in the next instant everything went black.

_Elisabeth's POV_

I began walking to the edge of the water when I felt two extremely hot arms snake around my waist. "How did I know you would be here early?" Jake asked me as I giggled and turned around in his arms to see a smile in his face. "I guess you just know me." I said giving him a gentile hug and he laughed.

"Are you ready to have fun with the boys tonight?" He said faking a hidden meaning behind his words and I giggled. "Wait did I just giggle." I thought to myself smiling even bigger internally. With that we went to our cars and I followed him home but on the way I decided to call my sister and make sure those vampires hadn't killed her.

The phone rang twice when someone picked up the phone but it didn't sound like Bella so I was silent until they hung up the phone.

_A POV_

Bella was still passed out on Edwards couch –he felt so bad about almost killing her that he brought her in his room- and her phone rang. I didn't know what to do so I answered it but the other end was completely silent so I hung up and went into Edward's room just in time to see her waking up in his arms and him looking at her lovingly.

_B POV_

For some very, very strange reason when I passed out I couldn't help but dream about Edward so I did and when I woke up I was in his arms and he was looking at me lovingly. "Welcome back to the world of the living Bella." Alice said laughing at what I guess was an inside joke and then left to let Edward and I talk.

_E POV_

She was so beautiful, an angel and I had to tell her about me being a monster. She stared into my eyes as I racked my brain for a way to tell her and then decided to start with an apology for almost killing this beautiful angel. "Bella I am very sorry about what happened in Alice's room I just, I couldn't control myself, who I really am," My god was I struggling for words.

I sighed. "Bella I need to tell you something, now you need to believe me I know it will sound crazy but it is completely true." I paused to read her face. "Bella me and my family are vampires and you happen to smell very good to me, as many refer to you as La Tua Contante (A/N: Sorry about the spelling my copy of new moon is mia at the moment.) or my singer because your blood sings to me." She still looked confused.

"Bella are you ok?" She passed out again just as I asked her that.

_Elisabeth's POV_

We drove for another maybe five minutes when we pulled up to a small red house. It was very beautiful and very homey. Jake got out of his car and came over to me and opened my door for me like a gentleman and I giggled. "Such a sweetie." I said pinching his cheek and he smiled.

"Come on Beth it's time to go see everybody and then we will leave. I hope you brought cloths you can wear to a bonfire." He said pointing to my cloths as we walked into the house to see the boys from yesterday and I was guessing his father.

Three hours later we were back off to first beach for the bonfire but on the way Jake had some questions for me that that I new I had to lie about because I would just sound plane crazy. "So why did Charlie adopt you?" "Well Charlie adopted me because Renee and Phil died in a car accident but my parents," I had to pause I couldn't tell them about the vampire family that I honestly did not like one bit once I realized who they were and what happened to my real family.

"I never knew them. My mom died giving birth wile my dad died when I was a baby." I said only knowing that, that was a total lie. "I don't know if I had any siblings or not because I was so young when I was put in foster care." I said and he took one hand from the steering wheel and took mine in his almost as a comforting motion and honestly it worked. "Thanks Jake." I said as we pulled up to the beach and got out of the car.

_B POV_

I was very sure I would wake up in my bed but as I came into consciousness I felt those same cold arms. I snapped my eyes open and jumped almost to the other side of the room and stared at him in fear as he stood up and walked slowly over to me his eyes never leaving mine. "Bella please understand I will not hurt you I just want to get to know you because," before he could finish I did the dumbest thing possible I put my lips to his lightly.

A/N: Sorry I'm leaving it at a cliffie but I just couldn't help myself R&R please


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry the update took so long I've been busy with other things. Good news I will probably be updating _Save_ this love save her life either tonight or tomorrow ok so here we go with the next chapter._

Chapter5: Falling in love and telling the truth

_B POV_

His lips were so cold and so soft yet so comforting. He held me close until he pulled away and whispered in my ear. "I was going to say that I wanted to get to know you because I think I love you, but at this point I think we are clear on both our feelings." With that he put his lips back to mine and continued the sweet chaste kiss.

_Elisabeth's POV_

The bonfire was in full swing everyone was very nice to me and Jake was the sweetest of them all. The only time he left my side was to get me something to drink or to eat. "Lizzy fallow me." He whispered in my ear and took my hand guiding me to a drift wood tree. Once we were there he wrapped his arms around me and put his lips to mine.

I probably should have been offended but I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. "Lizzy I'm sorry it's just I think," "Shh I don't care." I said before I put my lips back to his. For the first time I felt safe.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but it is just a filler chapter the real chapter 5 will be up as soon as I figure out what I want to write.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Ok so here is the real chapter 5 I got the idea after I posted the sneak peek oops oh well enjoy this chapter._

Chapter5: Falling in love and telling the truth

_B POV_

His lips were so cold and so soft yet so comforting. He held me close until he pulled away and whispered in my ear. "I was going to say that I wanted to get to know you because I think I love you, but at this point I think we are clear on both our feelings." With that he put his lips back to mine and continued the sweet chaste kiss.

_Elisabeth's POV_

The bonfire was in full swing everyone was very nice to me and Jake was the sweetest of them all. The only time he left my side was to get me something to drink or to eat. "Lizzy fallow me." He whispered in my ear and took my hand guiding me to a drift wood tree. Once we were there he wrapped his arms around me and put his lips to mine.

I probably should have been offended but I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. "Lizzy I'm sorry it's just I think," "Shh I don't care." I said before I put my lips back to his. For the first time I felt safe.

(_A/N: Sorry about the line I copied and pasted the last chapter and sadly the line is comes with it but the chapter is continued._)

We pulled apart what seamed like an eternity later and he sat down on the tree setting me on his lap and I put my head on his chest and sighed. For once I was happy and not afraid to loose something I loved. He wrapped his arms and me and kissed me head and I Knew what I had to do. "Jake there is something I want to tell you about what I said in the car earlier." I said and he looked down and me and smiled. "Good because there was something I wanted to tell you to, about where you live that is." He said unwrapped his arms from around my waist and I shifted so I was straddling him and wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him. "Remember how I said my mom died giving birth and my dad died when I was a baby," I stopped to take a breath. "This is going to sound crazy but it's true," I took another deep breath and looked at him. He looked like he new what I was going to say. "My real parents were killed by a coven of vampires who were hired to kidnap me and when I was five _(not sure how old I said she was or if I did at all) _they were to give me to a group called the Volteri but they had fallen in love with me and were killed when they refused to give me up." I said and he looked like he was getting ready to throw me so I let go and got off his lap.

"Lizzy," "Don't try and comfort me I understand," He didn't give me a chance to finish he grabbed my arm and turned me around to meet his lips. "Lizzy that entails with what I wanted to tell you." He said when he pulled away. "Please be careful of the Cullen family they are," "I know that's why I was here yesterday and why Sam thought I was a vampire, I kind of figured out you guys weren't human because of the fact that Sam automatically thought I was one. But what are you?" I asked and the other boys appeared beside me making me jump into jakes arms as a nervous reaction.

"Beth why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sam asked when I let go of Jake. "I thought you would think I was crazy even though I don't believe you are fully human." I said and they all laughed. "Believe me we are not." Embry said and Jake came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and leaned down to kiss my neck. "We are ware-wolves Beth." He whispered in my ear and I stepped away from him my eyes wide. "So they were telling me the truth ware-wolves are real, I never believed them when they told me." I said sitting down on the tree. Then my phone rang making me Jump when I looked at the screen it said it was Bella. But when I answered it wasn't her voice.

_B POV_

Alice had my phone in her hand and was dialing a number and when the person picked up she was quiet for a moment then I realized who it was "Elisabeth but we all call her Beth." I said realizing that it was my sister. "Hey Beth," There was a pause and it sounded like my sister was panicking. "No B-Beth it's me honestly wait," she hung up the phone and looked at me. "Bella your sister knows about us."

_A/N: Ha ha I left it a cliffie again enjoy and I will try to get the next chapter of Save this love save her life up later today_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Please don't kill me I know I haven't updated in a wile but I have been really busy with school and everything else but here it is the next chapter sorry it is short.

Chapter 6: Confrontation

Elisabeth's POV

I knew it wasn't Bella it just couldn't be the voice on the other end was to shocked that I questioned weather it was Bella or not. "Lizzy what's wrong? Who is that?" I was silent I couldn't believe it the Cullens had my sister. I dropped my phone and backed away from it with a terrified look on my face and Jake picked it up sensing my distress. "What did you do with Bella you filthy bloodsucker?" He had more venom in is voice then I thought. "J, Jake please don't make them hurt her." I said and he pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it back to me. "Beth they said she is fine but," "Then I believe them I can't loose her to not now not when," I stopped bursting into tears thinking about the anniversary of my real families death and the death of my vampire family that I had come to love and the next thing I knew I felt large warm arms surround me and Jakes lips on my hair. "I Promise Beth nothing will happen I swear."

A/N: Ok just a filler chapter and the next chance I get I will update my other one.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok people I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but my computer has been down with a virus I am so so sorry I will try to get as many updates as I can this week

_**Ok people I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but my computer has been down with a virus I am so so sorry I will try to get as many updates as I can this week **_


End file.
